FF TaoHun OVERDOSE Chap 4
by Ms RH 09
Summary: singkat cerita Huang Zi Tao seorang YAKUZA harus membunuh Sehun, adik dari seorang Kris -Bossnya sendiri- -Bad Summary-, BL, YAOI! TAOHUN NOT HUNTAO
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Overdose (Defective Tragedy)**

Author: **_MS RH 09_** (as always -_-)

Genre: **Tragedy,** Angst, **Romance,** Psycho [ada yang eksplisit, ada yang ga :D] **fluff,** agak lucu gimanaa gitu entah -_-a

Warning: Mungkin Psycho-nya, tapi ga seberapa sih -_-, aga gaje hehe, ini **fiktif!** Jadi semaunya author yang nyusun alur :P. ini **OOC** loh *_* **_NO COPAS WITHOUT CREDIT_**!

Cast:

- **Huang Zi Tao**

- **Oh Se Hoon**

- **Wu Yi Fan**

- **Lu Han**

- **Kim Min Seok**

- **Jong Hyun **

- **YunHo**

- **Yuri**

Summary: _"Mungkin mati ditanganmu akan menjadi hadiah paling indah…"_

Notes: Haiiiii saya datang lagi! Ada yang kangen FF saya? Hehe **#nyengir #di lempar sandal**. Kali ini saya balik dengan FF yang berema **'dark'** ^^

makasih buat **EXO** yang udah come back dengan **Overdose,** dan lagunya udah buat gue dangdutan(?) heheh :D tapi pada intinya mungkin ini agak berbeda dengan judulnya (as always) -_- jadi, **tanpa **babibubebo lagi silakan baca. **Terima kasih **juga buat lagu-lagu di bawah ini yang sudah membuat jiwa psikopat saya datang lagi #plak

**mohon review-nya ^^ 3**

**BxB, YAOI, Tao SEME, TaoHun not Huntao**. Don't **_LIKE_** this pair, just click the**_EXIT_** button :*

Listening to:

- **Evanescene** [Bring Me to Life]

- **BTS** [Boys in Luv]

- **EXO **[Overdose, Alright- Alright, Moonlight, Thunder, Love Love Love]

- **The Gazette** [Burial Applicant, Defective Tragedy]

- **Rihanna feat. Eminem** [Monster]

- **Christina Perri** [Human]

- **David Archuleta** [Crush]

**Enjoy READ 3**

**OxO**

Sejak pagi kelas Sehun sudah berbeda. Keadaan yang sebelumnya seperti peternakan, kini berubah menjadi hening seperti makam. Pasalnya sejak pagi juga hari ini disibukkan dengan ulangan yang bertubi-tubi, entah kebetulan atau tidak. Hari Selasa yang sangat menyibukkan. Perbedaan ini juga dialami oleh lelaki yang tengah menopang dagunya dengan tatapan sayu kedepan. Tao berusaha untuk tidak menutup kelopak matanya yang sangat berat, mata pandanya berwarna lebih hitam dari biasanya. Lirikan Jonghyun-nim layaknya mercusuar, anehnya dia sudah selesai mengerjakan. Sudah menginjak jam terakhir, ini membuatnya lebih mengantuk, pasalnya ia hanya tidur 2 jam malam tadi. Bukan untuk belajar, ia sibuk memikirkan sesuatu dan menata senjatanya.

"Ssst.. Tao!" berbeda dengan Sehun yang sedaritadi berusaha memanggil Tao untuk memberi tahu rumus. Ia mengusap belakang kepalanya kesal menyadari daya mata Tao hanya tersisa 5 watt.

"Heh, nomor 5 rumus apa yang harus kugunakan?" tanya Sehun sambil berbisik. Tao melirik Sehun sekilas, lalu menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sangat tepat. "Di tambah dengan daging asap rasanya juga pasti enak…" Sehun menepuk dahinya frustasi, ia menarik pipi Tao, "Tao! Bangun! Bukan waktunya untuk tidur! Bodoh!"

Dengan sigap Tao menggeser lembar jawabnya agar Sehun bisa melihatnya. Sehun tertegun, sekaligus senang, ayolah, haya tinggal 1 nomor. Tidak apa apa kan? Pikirnya. Ia dengan lihai menulis rumus yang tertera di lembar jawab Tao. Hanya rumus, selebihnya, ia mengerjakannya sendiri. Jadi, ia tak sepenuhnya menyontek, he-he-he. "Hah… selesai…" desisnya lega.

Sehun kembali melirik Tao yang terus menjaga kesadarannya. Jangan sampai ia tertidur, terlebih ini jam Jonghyun-nim yang terkenal sangat kejam, hahh.. jangan sampai. Tapi, Tao tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya ke depan, kedua matanya tertutup sempurna, bagus, dia benar-benar tidur.

"Tao..Tao!" teriaknya dalam bisikan. Tangan Sehun juga mengguncang punggung Tao beberapa kali. Tetap tidak ada reaksi. Kedua matanya mengawasi Jonghyun-nim yang tengah mengoreksi lembar ulangan kelas lain.

Sehun terus mengguncang tubuh Tao sekuat tenaga. Lama kelamaan Tao mulai terusik dengan perlakuan Sehun. Ia paling benci jika tidurnya diganggu.

_'__Brakk!'_ Tao memukul mejanya. Sehun terkejut hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Seisi kelas menatap mereka berdua.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Tao masih dengan mata yang sayu. Sehun menelan ludahnya, "Ti—tidak, kau tidur saja.." ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jonghyun-nim. Tunggu, Jonghyun-nim sudah ada di hadapan mereka beberapa detik tadi.

"Sudah selesai, Tuan….." Jonghyun mengingat nama mereka.

"Sehun dan Tao…" ucap salah satu siswa. Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ah iya…" tangan Jonghyun mengambil lembar ulangan mereka berdua. Melihatnya dengan seksama, memastikan jika jawaban mereka tidak sama persis. Karena jika ia tahu bahwa ada yang menyontek, ia tak segan untuk memberi hukuman yakni membersihkan seluruh ruangan di sekolah. What the heck -_-

Jonghyun melihat dengan seksama jawaban dari kedua muridnya. Memastikan tidak ada jiplakan jawaban yang sama persis di antara mereka. Sehun bersenam jantung menanti Jonghyun berkomentar, sedangkan Tao kembali tersiksa dengan mata pandanya. Seisi kelas menjadi hening kembali, hanya gesekan pena, pensil dan penghapus yang terdengar, itupun sangat samar. "Hmm.." hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir Jonghyun.

_'__Apakah ini artinya toilet menunggu?'_ Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah hembusan nafas dari Jonghyun mengakhiri aktivitasnya untuk mengoreksi.

"Kalian berdua silakan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Jangan khawatir, kalian tidak akan bertemu dengan remidial…" tutur Jonghyun kembali ke mejanya. Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Tanpa basa basi Tao menggendong tasnya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Sehun pun ikut begitu saja.

Sebelum keluar, Jonghyun berkata pada Tao, "Tuan Wu Zi Tao. Nilai sempurna…" Tao hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa tadi kau dengar? Kita tidak akan bertemu dengan remidial!" ucap Sehun senang. Tao menggerakkan bibirnya, ia berjalan malas. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, tapi Sehun tertegun saat Tao mengambil arah yang berbeda.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun. Tao hanya menyahut, "Aku ingin tidur…" lelaki ini menuju tangga yang akan membawanya di atap sekolah. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, tak salah juga jika ia tidur. Lagipula otaknya harus istirahat.

Angin menyapa mereka berdua saat sudah berada di atas, Sehun meregangkan kedua tangannya seperti merasakan kebebasan. Tao memilih tempat yang redup, yakni di belakang bangunan tempat untuk menyimpan peralatan, yah, bisa di bilang gudang kecil. Tao meletakkan tasnya dan mulai memejamkan mata, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia membuka matanya lagi. "Err.. Sehun…" panggilnya. Pemilik nama itu menoleh dan beranjak mendekati.

"Hmm?" sahutnya. Sehun ikut duduk di samping Tao yang terlentang. Tao mengarahkan kedua matanya menuju langit, "Malam ini, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.."

"Ke mana?" Tao memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, ikut saja." Sehun harus beberapa kali berasumsi jika lelaki ini sedikit misterius, dan menjengkelkan, jangan lupakan itu. Sehun bersandar pada dinding bangunan, kepalanya mengadah menatap langit. Lalu, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan 'benda' itu.

"Kris-hyung.." panggilnya sambil menatap tulisan 'Kris'. Sehun mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Ia menggenggam benda itu erat-erat sambil berkata, "Aku hanya ingin Kris-hyung kembali saat ulang tahunku…" sudah 12 tahun ia merindukan sosok Kris yang selalu mejahilinya ketika ia berulang tahun. Walaupun menutup mata, Tao masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia merasa iba pada Sehun, ingin sekali ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi.. itu mustahil. Sehun tidak akan percaya, tapi… Sehun pasti akan percaya jika Kris akan datang malam ini.

"Kau masih merindukannya ya?" Tao membuka matanya. Dengan cepat Sehun menyimpan benda itu, "A—aku kira kau sudah tidur…" Tao terkekeh. Tao bangun, ia sudah duduk di samping Sehun sekarang. "Kau tidak bisa tidur karena ada aku? Ehm, sebaiknya aku pergi, maaf sudah mengganggumu…" Tao menahan tangan Sehun, "Tidak.. jangan pergi.." cegahnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…" Tao menggenggam tangan Sehun, ia berkata tanpa melihatnya. Sehun menundukkan kepala, "Iya.. sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya."

"Bagaimana jika Kris benar-benar datang malam ini?" Sehun tertawa sinis. "Mustahil…" jawab Sehun. _'Tapi memang benar, Kris akan datang…'_ ucapnya dalam hati. "Tidak ada salahnya jika berharap, hmm?" apa yang dikatakan Tao memang benar. Sehun menghela nafas, "Kau hanya perlu istirahat… sangat terlihat jika kau tidak tenang…"

"Apa yang bisa membuatku tenang… hah..sial!" Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Tao kembali tersenyum, "Aku bisa membuatmu tenang, walau hanya sesaat…"

"Hng?"

"Ayolah, kau hanya harus menutup matamu…" pintanya. Sehun lalu menuruti [perintah] Tao, ia memejamkan mata. Tao semakin mendekati Sehun, meminimalisir jarak mereka, hembusan nafas Tao dapat dirasakan oleh Sehun, Sehun semakin rapat menutup matanya. Tao mengubah posisi kepalanya bebrapa derajat, kemudian, ia tanpa ragu menyapa bibir Sehun lembut. Sungguh dengan sentuhan lembut itu membuat Sehun tenang.

Ditambah dengan tangan Tao yang menarik pinggang Sehun menuju sebuah pelukan. Sehun tidak menolaknya, ia malah menaruh kedua tangannya di dada Tao sambil terus menutup mata, merasakan sapuan lidah Tao yang ingin membuka mulutnya. Perlahan namun pasti bibir itu terbuka, Tao menyusup ke langit mulut Sehun, dan berdansa dengan lidahnya. Tao melengkungkan bibirnya mendandakan jika ia tengah tersenyum.

Ia sudah tidak merasakan getaran kecil tubuh Sehun, ia putuskan untuk menyudahinya. Ia melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah, ia sedikit terengah kekurangan oksigen. "Sudah tenang?" tanya Tao. Sehun mengangguk kecil, kemudian ia memeluk Tao erat. Tao hanya mengusap punggungnya pelan, hingga Sehun nyaman.

"Heh! Sudah! Lepaskan.. aku ingin tidur…" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sial, Tao benar-benar ingin tidur, kedua matanya menutup dalam pelukan Sehun. Tangannya melemas dan terdengar dengkuran halus. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan…"

"Sebenarnya aku…" Tao sudah tidak mendengar suara Sehun. Ia memasuki alam mimpi.

"Sebenarnya aku…eh?" Sehun sudah merasa jika Tao tidak memperdulikannya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, Tao limbung dan jatuh tetapi masih terlelap.

"Aku ingin mengatakan jika aku sangat membencimu!" Sehun memukul lengan Tao kesal. Tao adalah pengacau di saat manis seperti ini.

_"__Cepat kemari!" seorang lelaki tengah menarik seorang anak laki-laki dengan menyeretnya kasar tanpa peduli dengan rengekan yang keluar dari bibir kecil itu. Lelaki ini membawa anak ini, yang tak lain adalah Tao, Huang Zi Tao menuju kamar mandi._

_"__Papa, Tao minta maaf…" anak berusia 4 tahun ini meronta sambil memegangi cengkraman sang ayah, ia tumbuh di keluarga Yakuza, jadi, tidak jarang jika ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang sulit dipercaya. Lelaki ini menceburkan Tao di bathup, "Tao minta maaf, Pa…" kata Tao memeluk lututnya. _

_Hati lelaki kekar ini tidak luluh, ia malah mengambil shower dan menghujamkan ribuan air dingin di kepala Tao. Anak ini menggigil, sesekali ia juga memuklu kepala Tao dengan kepala shower itu. "Jangan menyentuh benda-benda milikku lagi!" hardik sang ayah, masalahnya hanya sepele, Tao tidak sengaja mematahkan pelatuk pistol milik ayahnya._

_"__Iya Pa.. Tao minta maaf…" Tao menutup kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya gemetar merasakan dingin yang menyeruak sampai tulang. _

_"__Apa? Maaf?!" _

_"__Papa.."_

_"__Papa.."_

_"__Papa!"_

"Akh…" Tao sekejap membuka mata. Dia menyipitkan matanya karena bias sinar matahari menyilaukannya. Ia melirik arlojinya, yah.. tentu saja pukul 5 sore dan ia masih tidur. Tapi ia tak sendiri, ternyata Sehun tidak meninggalkannya, Sehun juga tidur di sampingnya, membelakanginya. "Ekh, kenapa mimpi itu muncul lagi?!" desisnya frustasi.

Tao menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, "Heh, bangun.." Tao mengusap mata kanannya sambil mengumpulkan nyawa. Sehun hanya menggeliat, "Hmm, sebentar…5 menit lagi…" sahutnya. Tao memutar kedua bola matanya. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Tetap terjaga, Sehun…" kata Tao. Mereka melewati jalan setapak seiring dengan lampu kota yang satu per satu menyala. Tao menggendong Sehun, Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan jawaban 'Iya..' itupun lirih.

"Kau anggap ini hutang, oke…" kata Tao lagi. Sehun tertawa kecil, ia menaruh dagunya di bahu Tao. "Aku senang, sudah mengenalmu…" ucap Sehun tepat di telinga Tao.

"Apa maksudmu…" hari semakin senja, langit menjadi lebih jingga. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di apartemen Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawabnya.

Sehun mempererat tautan tangannya di leher Tao. "Kau adalah orang yang menarik…" kata Sehun. Tao hanya diam, "Semua orang pasti beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu…." Tao menatap tanah, menyaksikan langkah kakinya sendiri.

_'__Kau salah, Sehun. Aku jauh dari yang kau pikirkan, darahku dingin, jiwaku adalah seorang pembunuh… Seharusnya aku tak mengenalmu. Ini semua skenario dari Kris, kakakmu sendiri….'_ Ingin sekali Tao mengatakan itu semua, tapi itu percuma. Hanya ada 2 kemungkinan.

Satu, Sehun tidak akan percaya.

Kedua, itu sudah terlambat karena Kris akan bertemu dengan Sehun malam ini juga.

Rumit.

OxO


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Overdose (Defective Tragedy)**

Author: **_MS RH 09_** (as always -_-)

Genre: **Tragedy,** Angst, **Romance,** Psycho [ada yang eksplisit, ada yang ga :D] **fluff,** agak lucu gimanaa gitu entah -_-a

Warning: Mungkin Psycho-nya, tapi ga seberapa sih -_-, aga gaje hehe, ini **fiktif!** Jadi semaunya author yang nyusun alur :P. ini **OOC** loh *_* **_NO COPAS WITHOUT CREDIT_**!

Cast:

- **Huang Zi Tao**

- **Oh Se Hoon**

- **Wu Yi Fan**

- **Lu Han**

- **Kim Min Seok**

- **Jong Hyun **

- **YunHo**

- **Yuri**

Summary: _"Mungkin mati ditanganmu akan menjadi hadiah paling indah…"_

Notes: Haiiiii saya datang lagi! Ada yang kangen FF saya? Hehe **#nyengir #di lempar sandal**. Kali ini saya balik dengan FF yang berema **'dark'** ^^

makasih buat **EXO** yang udah come back dengan **Overdose,** dan lagunya udah buat gue dangdutan(?) heheh :D tapi pada intinya mungkin ini agak berbeda dengan judulnya (as always) -_- jadi, **tanpa **babibubebo lagi silakan baca. **Terima kasih **juga buat lagu-lagu di bawah ini yang sudah membuat jiwa psikopat saya datang lagi #plak

**mohon review-nya ^^ 3**

**BxB, YAOI, Tao SEME, TaoHun not Huntao**. Don't **_LIKE_** this pair, just click the**_EXIT_** button :*

Listening to:

- **Evanescene** [Bring Me to Life]

- **BTS** [Boys in Luv]

- **EXO **[Overdose, Alright- Alright, Moonlight, Thunder, Love Love Love]

- **The Gazette** [Burial Applicant, Defective Tragedy]

- **Rihanna feat. Eminem** [Monster]

- **Christina Perri** [Human]

- **David Archuleta** [Crush]

**Enjoy READ 3**

OxO

"Sebenarnya kau igin mengajakku kemana?" Sehun mengancingkan kemejanya yang sedikit terbuka. Angin malam berhembus tidak sopan. Sementara Tao tidak menjawabnya, mereka sudah berjalan dari tadi. Sejak, pukul 9 malam. Sehun sedikit menyatukan alisnya heran karena tiba-tiba saja Tao mengajaknya kencan terlalu malam. Kencan ya? Yah, semacam itu.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah taman yang tengah ramai. Lampu gemerlap menyapa mereka, Tao yang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan kaos abu-abu, Tao kembali mengubah warna rambut dan sekaligus menjadikannya lebih pendek dan terkesan _badboy_. Warna merah adalah pilihannya, "Kau datang ke rumahku pukul 9 malam, hanya untuk ini?" tanya Sehun heran. Tao tersenyum tipis, "Diamlah..aku rasa ini tempat yang cocok.." Tao segera mengajak Sehun untuk memasuki gerbang taman.

Malam ini Tao putuskan untuk membuat Sehun bahagia, sebelum ia harus menghadapi urusan yang lebih besar. Setidaknya ini terakhir kalinya ia melihat senyum itu, tawa itu dan rengekan itu. Ia masih tidak percaya jika hari ini pasti datang. 11 April, mungkin itu akan menjadi angka sialnya, ia tidak akan lagi bisa melihat sosok itu, malam ini, malam terakhirnya.

"Hng?" Tao tertegun saat kedua tangan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. Ia sibuk melamun sambil menatap luasnya sungai yang berada di bawahnya, di jembatan inilah ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris. Singkat cerita ia melarikan diri dari rumah ketika usianya menginjak 6 tahun, awalnya ia bingung kemana ia harus pergi, namun, Kris sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk Tao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao melirik Sehun. Sehun hanya menaruh kepalanya di punggung Tao, "Menghangatkanmu…" kemudian ia mengecup bahu Tao. Tao melepas pelukan itu, menarik Sehun untuk berpindah di samping kirinya. Tao kembali melamun, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tao tersenyum.

"Jembatan ini adalah tempat dimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang membantuku…" jelasnya. Sehun memperhatikan Tao saat berbicara, "Saat itu, salju turun…aku kedinginan, aku hanya duduk menekuk lutut… lalu dia datang,mengulurkan tangannya, dan saat itulah..aku berfikir, masih ada orang yang peduli padaku…"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu?" Tao teringat dengan perkataannya pada Sehun jika ia memiliki keluarga. "Mereka pergi…hhh.." kepulan hangat keluar dari mulut Tao saat ia menghela nafas. Kemudian, ia tersenyum, "Aku anggap itu adalah keajaiban di bulan Desember…" ucapnya.

"Ah, iya.. siapa orang yang menolongmu?" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun, apa dia akan mengatakannya?

"Kau tidak perlu tahu…" tidak, Tao tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tao teringat sesuatu, ia memasukkan tangannya di saku, mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna ungu lalu memberikannya pada Sehun. "Apa?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Ini untukmu…" Sehun menerimanya. Tanpa ragu ia membuka kotak itu, ia terkejut melihat isi di balik kotak. Dalam kotak tersebut ada kalung yang terukir namanya dan nama Tao dengan indah, benda yang sama seperti apa yang diberikan Kris padanya. "Untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu…" Tao melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tao.."

"Memang tidak sama, tapi… aku harap kau menyukainya…" Tao sengaja memotong perkataan Sehun. Sehun menutup kotak kecil itu kembali. Ia lalu menatap Tao dengan senyuman kecil, "Ya, Tao. Aku menyukainya… terima kasih…" hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan. Tinggal menunggu beberapa jam untuk memasuki tanggal 12 April.

Dibawah cahaya bulan yang sudah terkepung dengan awan mendung mereka berdua berdiri saling menatap. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Sehun menutup matanya mengisyaratkan pada Tao untuk menyapa bibirnya. Dengan senang hati Tao merendahkan kepalanya, memiringkannya beberapa derajat. Hidung mereka sudah bergesekan, sedikit lagi.

"Ah.." sontak mereka membuka mata bersamaan. Terdengar deringan dari ponsel Tao. Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia mendapatkan panggilan dari Kris. "Maaf Sehun.." Tao sedikit menjaga jaraknya, Sehun menunjukkan raut wajah curiga.

"Apa lagi?"

_"__Bawa Sehun sekarang juga…"_

"Aku akan membawanya tepat tengah malam, mengerti?" Tao sempat melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.43 malam. Terdengar suara hembusan nafas,

_"__Jangan terlambat…."_ Tao lantas menutup panggilan itu dan kembali. Sehun melipat tangannya di dada. Kini gilirannya menatap sungai, Tao menepuk kepala Sehun pelan, "Jangan melamun…" katanya, Sehun melirik sekilas lalu kembali dengan tatapannya semula.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" pertanyaan yang tak digubris Sehun, ia tidak marah, ia hanya jengkel saat deringan itu berbunyi pada saat yang tidak tepat. Sepertinya Tao menyadarinya. Tao menaruh dagunya di bahu Sehun, "Kau marah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak…" jawabnya datar. Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya, Tao tersenyum geli. "Kau jelek…" katanya langsung. Walaupun itu menyinggung Sehun, tapi, ia sukses membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanpa aba-aba Tao menyusupkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Kedua mata itu bertemu, beberapa detik kemudian mereka bersatu. Tao sangat nyaman saat bibirnya menyapa bibir rivalnya, ditambah dengan tangan Sehun yang selalu berada di dadanya maupun sedikit meremas bahu bidangnya. Ia merasakan sensasi geli tatkala tangan Sehun yang lain membelai belakang kepalanya dan mengusap rambutnya sangat pelan.

Entah kenapa bibir Tao bergetar. Rasa takut dan sedihnya mulai tumbuh lagi. Ia masih tak pecaya hari ini akan datang juga. Hari dimana ia harus membunuh Sehun. Kenyataan ini harus dihadapi, walau bagaimanapun sulitnya, hah~ memang merumitkan. Dia terjebak dalam 2 pilihan yang sangat berat untuk diputuskan, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus melakukan apa?

Tao yang pertama kali melepas ciumannya, Sehun membuka mata. Tatapan sayu itu mencoba bicara, "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…" katanya tetap dengan nada tenang walau kenyataan tidak sesuai. Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Apa?"

"Jika aku membuatmu terluka, apa kau ingin memaafkanku?" Sehun harus pintar-pintar mencerna perkataan Tao. Tidak, ini bukan saatnya melontarkan pertanyaan 'Apa maksudmu?'.

"Selagi aku masih bisa memaafkan, aku akan memaafkanmu…" jawabnya. Tao termenung, ia berani bertaruh jika Sehun tidak akan memaafkannya setelah ia tahu semuanya.

"Ada 1 tempat lagi…" Tao menggandeng tangan Sehun meninggalkan tempat itu. Menuju tempat di mana Kris menginginkannya.

OxO

Semaki larut malam ini. Prakiraan cuaca memang benar, malam akan terisi dengan hujan. Gerimis menemani mereka menuju sebuah gedung di mana Tao tinggal. Gedung itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, Tao memandang heran. "Aku tidak ingat jika di sini ada apartemen…" ucap Sehun. Mereka lalu memasuki gedung itu.

Lobi kosong, biasanya ada aktivitas dari anggota yang lain. Ayolah, ini belum terlalu malam untuk para Yakuza. Tao tetap bungkam sambil terus menggandeng Sehun menuju lantai atas, lebih tepatnya di ruangan Kris. Mereka memasuki lift, "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini…" Tanya Sehun. Tao tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin, "Jangan banyak bicara…"

Pintu lift terbuka, alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat puluhan mayat yang tergeletak di depan mereka. Tao semakin erat mengenggam tangan Sehun, sementara Sehun terlihat sangat shock, ia enggan untuk keluar dari lift. Bercak darah berbau anyir menyambut mereka, sepanjang koridor, kamar, dan pintu daruratpun terdapat jasad yang sama. "Tempat mengerikan apa ini?" Sehun mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Tao memaksakan untuk melewati koridor itu.

_'__BRAKKK…'_ Tao menendang pintu ruangan Kris. Di dalam sana kosong, hanya beberapa meja dan kursi, semua barang-barang lenyap. Hujan turun seiring mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Tao melepaskan genggamannya, "Ada seseorang yang ingin kutemui.. tunggu di sini.." nada Tao berubah seperti nada yang diucapkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Tao berlalu menuju pintu yang lain. Ia menemukan Kris yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, "Dia sudah datang…"

"…" tidak ada tanggapan. Tao berkata lagi, "Misiku sudah selesai…." Terdengar kekehan dari mulut Kris. Ia memutar badannya dan mulai mendekati Tao. Kris menyeringai samar, "Misimu belum selesai…" katanya lirih tepat di telinga Tao. Tao melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 00.12.

_'__Cklek….'_ Pintu putih tulang itu terbuka. Tao kembali dengan beberapa luka di lengannya, bahkan kemejanya sudah tidak ada. Ia tidak memandang Sehun, ia sibuk memandang sisi ruangan yang lain.

"Tao…" panggil Sehun hendak mendekati, "Jangan mendekat…" ucapnya dingin. Sehun merasa ada yang berbeda, ini salah.

Muncullah lelaki lain dari pintu yang sama. Ia berjalan santai dengan kemeja Tao di bahunya, tepat langkah kesembilan ia berhenti. Sehun melihat Kris dengan seksama, tatapan mata Kris sangat Sehun kenal. Ditambah itu adalah tatapan yang sama ketika Kris mengkhawatirkannya. "Kau tahu, Tao? Aku sangat berterima kasih kau sudah mengantarkan Sehun,…"

Sungguh Tao ingin menghajar wajah malaikat yang diperlihatkan Kris saat ini, "Hentikan sandiwaramu.. Kris…" ucap Tao tidak beranjak. Sehun terkejut mendengar nama yang terucap oleh Tao, "Kris?"

Kris memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Sehun, ia tersenyum lebar, "Sehun…" panggilnya. Tidak salah lagi dia Kris, kakak yang hilang 12 th lalu. Kris berjalan menuju Sehun, Tao tidak akan membiarkan itu, "Pergi dari sini Sehun!" bentaknya. Sehun tidak memperdulikannya, Kris semakin dekat. Kris memeluk Sehun erat¸ "Kris-hyung…." Panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ya, Sehun. Ini aku…" Kris mengusap lembut rambut Sehun, dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada Tao. Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia sangat bahagia. Apa yang dikatakan Tao siang tadi menjadi kenyataan. Entah apa lagi yang harus ia katakan saat ini, ia terlalu bahagia. Tapi, ia belum tahu 'kejutan' yang menantinya. Senyum Kris berubah menjadi seringai, tangan kanan yang semula mengelus punggung Sehun berpindah pada sakunya.

Mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang sudah ia persiapkan. Tangan kanannya terangkat siap menghujam kepala Sehun. Tao menyadari itu, ia tidak peduli, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju mereka berdua.

_'__CRAP…'_

"Argh…" desisnya merasakan ujung tajam pisau itu menyapa telapak tangannya. Sontak Sehun membuka mata, ia melihat pisau yang menggantung tepat di kepalanya. "Tidak semudah itu, Kris…"

Tao mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kris-hyung?" Sehun tidak mengedipkan mata beberapa detik. Kris beralih pada leher Tao, ia menggenggamnya erat, hingga pasokan oksigen tidak mudah masuk. "Dia menghalangiku.. Sehun…" ujarnya dengan menyatukan alisnya.

Kris terus menjalankan sandiwaranya, "Dia menghalangiku untuk membunuhmu…" suara halilintar menggelegar ketika Kris mengatakan itu, jantung Sehun berpacu lebih kencang, apa yang ia rasakan lebih dari sekadar terkejut. Ini lelucon, lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Lelaki ini seharusnya sudah membunuhmu…" Sehun menatap Tao yang berusaha tetap bernafas. "Tao sudah banyak membunuh korban, karena itu tugasnya…" Sehun menggelengkan kepala, ini tidak mungkin.

Kris merobek lengan baju Tao, terpampang sudah tatto yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Tatto yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Kris. "Selama 12 tahun, dia menjadi Yakuza…" Tao menundukkan kepalanya, merasa cengkraman Kris melemah. Tao terbatuk saat Kris melepaskan tangannya, "Aku sudah kehilangan selera untuk membunuh… aku memberimu waktu 15 menit untuk membunuhnya…" bisiknya. Selang beberapa detik Kris keluar dari ruangannya.

Suasana hening.

Sehun menatap Tao penuh amarah. Dengan mudah ia dipermainkan seperti ini. Tangannya mengepal perlahan, "Sehun aku…" Tao beranjak mendekati Sehun.

"Jangan mendekat…" teramat dingin nada yang terdengar. Tao mengangkat wajahnya, ia tetap mendekati Sehun.

"Tidak seharusnya kau muncul di kehidupanku…" ujar Sehun lagi, penyesalanya sangat ia rasakan. Tatapan tajamnya megarah pada Tao yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Tao hendak membelai rambut Sehun, "Jangan sentuh aku…" perlu dikatahui, walau mereka berhadapan, Sehun tidak sudi untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tangan Sehun mengepal lebih mantap. Tao menghela nafas,

_'__Bhugk!'_ Tao memberi bogem mentah di wajah Sehun hingga ia tersungkur. Sehun mengusap pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Kenapa! Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya!" bentak Tao untuk memancing Sehun agar membalas pukulannya. Sehun bangkit, ia memberikan pukulannya tepat di wajah Tao pula.

_'__Bhugk!'_ Tao sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, kepalanya pening menerima pukulan dari Sehun. Namun, ia terkekeh, "Hanya itu?!" Tao mendorong tubuh Sehun seakan menantangnya.

"Kau lupa? Aku ini Ya—"

_'__Bhugk!'_ Sehun memberi pukulan kedua, kali ini di rahangnya. Cukup keras hingga bibirnya robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Sehun beranjak, dan mencengkram kerah kaos Tao.

Tao menatap mata itu, mata yang dulunya selalu bahagia, melengkung indah. Kini berubah menjadi merah seiring dengan amarah yang merasukinya. Tao mulai bicara, "Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu…"

"Tidak bisa?!" Sehun bertanya dengan getaran di bibirnya. Tao terdiam, ia tak menjawabnya.

"Jawab…" Sehun menarik baju itu sedikit menggucangnya. "Karena aku sudah melanggar syarat yang ketiga…" syarat apa lagi? Sehun hanya membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Syarat yang ketiga itu adalah…. Tidak seharusnya aku mencintai targetku sendiri…." Cengkraman Sehun melemah, ia tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Ia biarkan setetes air turun dari sudut matanya. Tao menyaksikan Sehun menangis untuk pertama kalinya, di hadapannya, karenanya.

Tao mengangkat tangannya, ia menyeka air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Sehun ikut menggenggam tangan Tao. Kemudian, ia meraih kerah Tao lagi, kali ini bukan untuk menghajarnya, melainkan ia dengan cepat mencium bibir Tao. Mereka saling menutup mata. Walau masih bergetar, Sehun tak keberatan untuk menyapa bibir Tao yang berlumuran darah. Sehun tak ragu untuk menggigit bibir bawah Tao, ia seakan ingin merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti yang ia alami.

**00.46**

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Kris berjalan santai dengan 2 samurai di kedua sisi badannya. Dia menghampiri mereka berdua, Tao dan Sehun menyudahinya. Tao melirik Kris malas, "Aku memberimu waktu 15 menit untuk membunuhnya, bukan mencumbunya…" Kris melipat kedua tangannya.

Tao membelakangi Sehun, lelaki ini mengusap bibirnya. "Kau harus membunuhku sebelum menyentuh Sehun…" Kris melempar salah satu samurai yang ia bawa.

"Dengan senang hati…"

"Sekarang kau harus pergi…" ujar Tao pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk kecil, ia segera lari menuju salah satu pintu darurat. Ia bersembunyi ditemani jasad yang tergeletak.

Tao dan Kris siap dengan samurai. "Kita akhiri saja…."

OxO

_'__Bruk….'_ Tao roboh di hadapan Kris. Mata sayunya, ingin terus membuka. Telapak tangan yang tak bisa lagi menggenggam samurai dengan kuat. Deru nafas yang semakin menipis, tubuh terlentang penuh cucuran darah. Lukisan luka diagonal menyayat dada Tao hingga membentuk huruf 'X' jelas sekali. Tak berbeda dengan Kris, ia juga terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. Ia hanya menatap Tao yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau hanya penghalang…" bisa terdengar nafas Kris yang belum stabil. Tao harus menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya ketika Kris mulai bangkit, Kris berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia tak percaya goresan yang berada di punggung Kris tidak akan mempan. Kris terus menyeret kakinya menuju Tao. Tao hanya memandanginya, wajah Kris 2 kali lebih seram dari yang ia kira.

"Kr..ris…" bicarapun ia terbata, dengan darah yang seenaknya keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Jika saja kau menuruti semua perkataanku…" ucap Kris masih santai. Kris menghela nafas walau ia tidak bisa memungkiri dadanya sangat sesak karena tendangan Tao.

"Seperti katamu… Kita akhiri saja…"

_'__Bhugk!'_

"Akh!" tubuh Tao tersentak ke atas ketika kaki Kris menghujam dadanya. Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia muntah darah, kali ini… hh.. ini yang terakhir.

Memorinya berputar ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun. Anak SMU biasa yang menjadi targetnya. Dia salah, dia tidak bisa membencinya. Setelah semua hal yang mereka lewati, hal bodoh yang mereka lakukan, maupun semuanya. Hingga ia bertemu detik ini, detik yang membawanya untuk berpisah dengan Sehun. Rasa sedih dan takutnya menjadi nyata, ia hanya manusia. Manusia pasti memiliki titik lemah, dan Sehun adalah titik lemahnya. Dia sadar, dia tahu jika Sehun peduli padanya. Dan dia… baiklah, mungkin lebih egois, namun di balik itu semua Tao tidak menyesal untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Maksudku, mengenalnya.

"Maaf…" lirihnya dengan pasrah, perlahan kelopak itu menguncup dengan tenang.

OxO


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Overdose (Defective Tragedy)**

Author: **_MS RH 09_** (as always -_-)

Genre: **Tragedy,** Angst, **Romance,** Psycho [ada yang eksplisit, ada yang ga :D] **fluff,** agak lucu gimanaa gitu entah -_-a

Warning: Mungkin Psycho-nya, tapi ga seberapa sih -_-, aga gaje hehe, ini **fiktif!** Jadi semaunya author yang nyusun alur :P. ini **OOC** loh *_* **_NO COPAS WITHOUT CREDIT_**!

Cast:

- **Huang Zi Tao**

- **Oh Se Hoon**

- **Wu Yi Fan**

- **Lu Han**

- **Kim Min Seok**

- **Jong Hyun **

- **YunHo**

- **Yuri**

Summary: _"Mungkin mati ditanganmu akan menjadi hadiah paling indah…"_

Notes: Haiiiii saya datang lagi! Ada yang kangen FF saya? Hehe **#nyengir #di lempar sandal**. Kali ini saya balik dengan FF yang berema **'dark'** ^^

makasih buat **EXO** yang udah come back dengan **Overdose,** dan lagunya udah buat gue dangdutan(?) heheh :D tapi pada intinya mungkin ini agak berbeda dengan judulnya (as always) -_- jadi, **tanpa **babibubebo lagi silakan baca. **Terima kasih **juga buat lagu-lagu di bawah ini yang sudah membuat jiwa psikopat saya datang lagi #plak

**mohon review-nya ^^ 3**

**BxB, YAOI, Tao SEME, TaoHun not Huntao**. Don't **_LIKE_** this pair, just click the**_EXIT_** button :*

Listening to:

- **Evanescene** [Bring Me to Life]

- **BTS** [Boys in Luv]

- **EXO **[Overdose, Alright- Alright, Moonlight, Thunder, Love Love Love]

- **The Gazette** [Burial Applicant, Defective Tragedy]

- **Rihanna feat. Eminem** [Monster]

- **Christina Perri** [Human]

- **David Archuleta** [Crush]

**Enjoy READ 3**

OxO

Sehun hanya pasrah ketika Kris menariknya paksa. Kris menggenggam kerah baju Sehun, membuat jalan bernafasnya terganggu. "Tao…." Sehun memanggil nama Tao. Pandangannya menyusuri tubuh Tao yang berlumuran darah. Sehun melepaskan genggaman Kris, ia berlari menuju Tao. Sehun mengguncang kepala Tao, tidak ada reaksi apapun, Tao menutup mata tenang.

"Tao..Tao…Tao!" Sehun meremat baju Tao, sedikit memukul dada Tao yang terukir luka dalam. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao…" sorot mata itu lebih gelap.

"Aku hanya menghukumnya…" dengan nada enteng ia menjawab. Kris beranjak perlahan, "Selama 12 tahun masih ada rahasia yang aku simpan…" rahasia? Sehun berdiri, ia menunggu penjelasan Kris.

"Aku yang membunuh Appa…" katanya. Telinga Sehun belum bisa menerimanya, walau dengan bibir bergetar ia tetap membentak Kris, "Kenapa!" Kris bersandar di meja.

"Dia memaksaku untuk melakukan itu. Dia sudah membunuh eomma…" kemudian, Kris tertawa, "Aku tahu lelaki itu sebenarnya ingin membunuhku, karena…" Sehun mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Karena aku bukan kakakmu…"

**_'_****_Deg'_** tidak ada yang dapat mewakili perasaannya. Kris kali ini memang memiliki banyak kejutan untuknya. Tapi, kejutan ini tak bukan adalah kenyatan yang harus ia katakan. Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih kencang, menjalarlah rasa nyeri dalam dadanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" kepalanya menunduk serasa menggeleng, berharap ini semua mimpi dan ia harus bangun sekarang juga. Kris mengadahkan kepalanya, ia ingat persis kejadian itu. "Kau tidak tahu betapa irinya aku… semua orang mempedulikanmu, sedangkan aku?"

"Kris-hyung…."

"Kau selalu beruntung. Yunho selalu membelamu, selalu melindungimu. Karena apa? Karena kau adalah anak kandung mereka…aku? Aku hanya anak buangan, tidak diinginkan semua orang.. tapi, Yuri memungut anak yang sudah menjadi pembunuh ini…." Panjang lebar ia ceritakan, sesekali ia menatap telapak tangannya.

"Lalu, apa artinya ini?" Sehun memperlihatkan hadiah terakhir yang telah Kris berikan. Kalung itu tetap menggantung indah, tanpa cacat. "Itu hanya benda bodoh, kau bisa membuangnya…" Sehun tersenyum, lantas terkekeh pelan.

"Bodoh?"

"Aku sudah banyak membuang waktu. Tutup mulutmu.." Lelaki jangkung ini beranjak mendekati adiknya.

"Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya. Dan sekarang kau yang menyuruhku untuk membuangnya. Apa maumu?!" Kris berhenti di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin membunuhmu…" Kris mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya.

"Kau salah…" Kris menahan tangannya, ia menatap Sehun yang masih menundukkan kepala. "Sudah banyak waktu dan tempat yang aku lewati dengan benda ini. Aku tidak bosan membisikan doa hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau salah mengartikan benda ini…."

"Omong kosong. Aku bukan…"

"Tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli jika kau bukan kakakku. Bagiku, kau tetap Kris-hyung yang dulu… bukan seperti ini…" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Sial, Sehun memang tidak bisa membendung airmatanya. Dia berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia laki-laki. Tidak seharusnya laki-laki seperti ini, ia lupa jika ia juga manusia. Sungguh hal wajar jika manusia menampakkan kesedihannya. Apa masalahnya? Lupakan.

"Aku selalu berharap kau belum mati. Tapi, jika aku harus mati ditanganmu.. lakukan saja.." Kris termenung sejenak. Ini sudah kesekian kali selama 12 tahun ia melihat adiknya menangis. Kali ini bukan karena Yunho, melainkan dirinya.

"Mungkin mati ditanganmu akan menjadi hadiah paling indah…" ucap Sehun memaksakan tersenyum. Ia mulai menutup mata. Ia siap, siap tidak siap. Kris mulai memposisikan pisaunya tepat dimana leher Sehun berada sambil terus bungkam.

Kris diam, tapi ia berfikir. Memikirkan sesuatu. Di sisi lain, Sehun hanya mengikuti permainan Kris, hanya berpedoman, 'Setidaknya, aku bisa bertemu dengannya…' senyumnya melebar.

"Lakukan saja hyung…" Sehun bisa merasakan ujung runcing pisau itu di lehernya. Mungkin itu menjadi kata terakhirnya.

Namun. Aku pikir kenyataan tidak selamanya seperti yang kita pikirkan.

Buktinya, Kris melempar pisau itu jauh hingga menimbulkan suara cukup keras. Ia menarik Sehun dalam pelukannya. Kedua mata Sehun terbuka seketika, ia dapat merasakan dekapan tulus dari Kris yang sempat hilang selama 12 tahun. "Maaf…" hembusan nafas dan nada lirih menyapa telinganya. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Katakan sekali lagi hyung…" terdengar isakan dalam pelukannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kris memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya. Airmatanya tak kuasa turun, walau tak sederas Sehun. Sehun memegang permukaan pipi Kris lembut.

Sehun bahagia, bola mata yang semula _dark red_ berubah menjadi _dark brown _seperti yang dulu. Itu membuktikan ia sudah tak la diselimuti dendam. Dendam masa lalu yang membuatnya menjadi serigala. Kris sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, "Sehun…" panggil Kris.

"Aku di sini, hyung…" balasnya.

"Banyak hal bodoh yang sudah aku rencanakan hanya untuk membunuhmu, aku tahu, aku memang bodoh…" Sehun menggeleng.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi lagi dan menjadi Kris-hyung yang aku kenal selama ini.." pintanya. Kris mengecup kepala Sehun, "Ya.. aku janji.." Sehun tersenyum kearahnya, senyuman itu sanggup membuat Kris lega.

Hatinya merasa lebih baik. Ia sudah mengatakan semuanya, sebelumnya amarah Kris nyaris tidak terkedali membuatnya ingin meledak.

Meledak? Kris membelalakkan matanya. Ia teringat dengan bom yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk menyambut Sehun dan Tao. "Sehun, kita harus pergi dari sini!" Kris segera menarik tangan Sehun untuk keluar dari gedung itu. Sehun menahan langkahnya, bagaimanapun ia harus keluar dengan 2 orang yang ia cinta.

"Tao!" kata Sehun sambil menyatukan alisnya.

"Ck…" Kris berdecak kesal karena melupakannya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia sempat melirik arlojinya, masih tersisa 10 menit sebelum gedung ini rata dengan tanah. Kris dan Sehun membawa tubuh Tao. Mereka menggunakan lift yang sama, jujur, ini sulit untuk Kris, ia sulit menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Sedikit lagi…" desis Kris telah membuka pintu depan. Mereka terus berjalan diiringi bunyi detik arloji Kris, yang menandakan waktu mereka hanya tinggal 10 detik. Mereka mendengar getaran dari dalam gedung. Langkah cepat mereka ambil. Mereka tetap berusaha.

3…

2…

1…

Dentuman keras terdengar mantap. Menggema di seluruh wilayah kota, gedung megah itu hancur dengan ratusan mayat di dalamnya.

OxO

**April, 16****th**** , 09.00 a.m**

"Ah…" Tao bergumam lega. Akhirnya ia berhasil duduk di kursi roda dengan bantuan Sehun. Tao baru saja selesai menyantap sarapannya. Tangan usilnya menggaruk perban yang membalut kepalanya. "Jangan di lepas…" cegah Sehun, balutan di kepala dan plester di sekitar lengan serta wajahnya adalah sebuah kenangan dari bom waktu lalu.

Ruang inap itu masih segar, jendela terbuka lebar, cerahnya pagi ini. "Kau sudah siap?" Tao menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Sehun tersenyum, ia berjongkok membenarkan perban Tao. "Aku sudah sadar sejak 2 hari lalu, tapi kau terus memaksaku untuk bertemu dengan lelaki brengsek itu…" omel Tao dengan suara agak serak. Tao berjuang melewati masa kritisnya selama 48 jam.

"Lelaki brengsek itu tetap kakakku…" itu yang dikatakannya sebelum menghela nafas.

"Aku senang, kau sudah sadar…" tangan Sehun melemah, ia menjatuhkannya di kedua bahu Tao, menariknya demi merasakan pelukan hangat setelah malam mencekam itu.

"Arrggh.." Tao mengerang menyadari lukanya belum sepenuhnya kering. Sontak Sehun melepas pelukannya. "Hehe, maaf…" Sehun memberikan setangkai bunga mawar pemberian Luhan. Sehun lantas berdiri dan mendorong kursi Tao menuju ruang Kris.

Sedikitnya 4 kamar mereka lewati. Sehun membuka pintu dengan tenang. Terlihat, Kris sedang duduk di ranjang, pandangannya menatap keluar. Lebih tepatnya mengarah pada gedung yang hancur. "Kris-hyung…" sapa Sehun. Kris tertegun, lalu menoleh pada mereka tak lupa dengan tersenyum.

"Tao? Kau sudah sadar…"

"Seperti yang kau lihat…" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan serba biru muda itu. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di samping ranjang Kris. Sehun mengisyaratkan Tao untuk memberikan bunga mawar putih.

"Ini untukmu..err… Kris-hyung.." ucapnya sama sekali tak menatap Kris. Ia tertawa kecil, "Berani sekali kau memanggilku Kris-hyung…"

Tao mencibir, "Kau juga akan menjadi kakak iparku, hyung…" Sehun menatapnya malas. "Apa yang kau bicarakan. Hng?" Sehun mengacak rambut Tao.

"Kau harus mengalahkanku jika ingin mendapatkan Sehun…"

"Dengan senang hati.." jawab Tao enteng. Sehun menggelengkan kepala dengan sikap kedua lelaki di depannya. Kris mulai mengelus kepala Sehun, perlahan, menariknya dalam pelukan. Sehun bersandar nyaman di sela leher Kris, tak segan untuk menciumi kepala dan dahi Sehun, tak seperti biasanya, ia senyaman ini.

Tao angkat bicara, "Lebih baik aku pergi, aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian…" Tao mengatur tombol di sisi kursi rodanya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau tidak berubah…" selidik Kris mengerutkan wajahnya. Sehun tertawa kecil, "Seharusnya aku yang pergi.. kalian lanjutkan perdebatannya…"

"Tidak.." jawab Kris dan Tao bersamaan. Sehun menggeleng, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin ke toilet. Ia pergi begitu saja.

"Ini semua salahmu…" tuduh Tao menunjuk Kris.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh ya? Bukankah kau yang bilang akan pergi?!"

"Kris, kau!"

"Apa? Kau bahkan belum bisa berdiri!" ejeknya, dalam hatinya ia tertawa keras. Kris mengangkat dagunya angkuh, "Aku akan membuhmu!" kata Tao tetap membentak.

"Kau tidak akan bisa, kau harus belajar berdiri, lalu merangkak, dan berjalan…"

"KRIS!"

OxO

**_2 month later…_**

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu seorang lelaki yang ia kenal. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju jembatan yang pernah mereka singgahi sebelumnya. Tao dengan tatapan malasnya sedang menggenggam –atau lebih tepatnya tangannya digenggam- seorang lelaki yang sama. Senja menyapa mereka ketika mereka hampir sampai. Mereka bertiga berjalan santai.

Ya, mereka bertiga. Sehun, Kris, Tao. Sehun menyusupkan tangannya di lengan Kris. Sedangkan tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan Tao.

'Ini namanya bukan kencan…' gerutu Tao masih menampakkan wajah tidak sedap.

"Senja yang indah…" Kris melepas semua tautannya, beralih pada tepi jembatan. Menatap matahari tenggelam, "Ya, akan lebih indah jika hanya ada aku dan Se-akh…" Tao mengelus rusuknya yang sempat Sehun pukul.

"Sehun, aku ada 1 permintaan…" kata Tao menaruh lengannya di bahu Sehun. "Hng?" hanya itu reaksi Sehun. "Biarkan Kris-hyung-mu ini pergi,hanya untuk beberapa saat. Kau tahu, aku hanya mengajakmu, tidak dengan Kris…" Sehun menghela nafas kecil.

Sehun mendekati Kris, "Kris-hyung…" Kris menoleh. "Entah kenapa aku sangat menginginkan Bubble Tea, maukah kau membelikannya?" Kris memutar bola matanya. 'Yah.. aku tahu Sehun…' kata hatinya.

"Ya, tentu saja…" Kris mulai berlalu menjauhi mereka. Sedikitnya 15 menit bisa mereka manfaatkan.

"Lebih baik…" kata Tao mendekati Sehun. Tanpa membuang waktu Tao menarik pinggang Sehun untuk menyatukan dahi mereka. Mereka saling melempar senyum, "Tao.." lirih Sehun sebagai pertanda ia sudah menginginkannya. Sehun menutup mata, ini giliran Tao untuk beraksi.

Tao sengaja memperlambat laju wajahnya, ia ingin merasakannya dengan lembut. Kedua hidung mereka sudah bergesekan, sedikit lagi Tao akan mendapatkan Sehun.

"Tao jauhkan bibirmu dari adikku…" kata Kris dengan Bubble Tea di tangannya.

'Sial..' rutuk Tao, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa bibir itu. Lelki di depannya membuka mata, menoleh ke arah dimana Kris berdiri.

"Wah, cepat sekali…" komentarnya, sambil menyatukan alis. Kris menarik sudut bibirnya, "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuh adikku lagi, hng?!" tak lupa ia menarik telinga Tao, sang pemilik hanya bisa meredam sakitnya.

"Ah iya, ini Bubble Tea…" rambut Kris tersapu angin senja, udara mula dingin, ia memberikan bubble tea tersebut pada Sehun. Sehun memegang tangan Kris, "Hyung…" kata Sehun dengan nada membujuk. "Apa?" sahut Kris, Tao memasukkan tangannya di saku.

"Beri waktu untuk kami berdua, sebentar saja, _nde_?" tatapan itu sukses membuat Kris terdiam. Ia menghela nafas, "Hah… baiklah, kau menang…" tangannya mengacak rambut Sehun.

Kris membawa dirinya menjauh dari mereka. Tangannya masih menggenggam Bubble Tea. Ia sempat menoleh ke belakang, Kris menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat adiknya tengah dicumbu oleh lelaki yang pernah menjadi tangan kanannya. Arlojinya menunjukkan bahwa senja tak akan bertahan lagi. Kris berjalan hingga ujung jembatan, ia menatap Bubble Tea yang mulai dingin.

Tiba-tiba Kris memiringkan kepala melihat seorang laki-laki bersandar di pembatas jembatan. Syalnya terurai panjang, hmm, daripada ia sendiri? Kris putuskan untuk mendekatinya. "Sebentar lagi, matahari akan digantikan oleh bulan…" ia memulai pembicaraan. Tangannya memegang pagar pembatas itu. Lelaki yang berada di sampingnya menoleh, "Ya, senja memang singkat…"

Lelaki itu kembali melihat luasnya sungai, "Bubble Tea?" tawar Kris sambil menyodorkan minuman itu. Laki-laki berambut _dark brown_ itu hanya melirik, "Terima kasih…" tolaknya halus. Kris mengangkat bahunya, "Ya.. aku bisa membuangnya…" Kris bersiap melempar minuman itu.

"Uangmu akan sia-sia dan kau akan mengotori sungai jika kau membuangnya…" lelaki ini mengomentari perilaku Kris. Tetapi, pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan.

"Ya..ya…ya… kau benar, kau lihat? Aku meminumnya…" Kris meminum Bubble Tea tersebut.

Sempat terjadi kehengingan.

Hingga Kris mengulurkan tangannya, "Kris…" katanya memperkenalkan diri. Kali ini lelaki berkulit putih ini mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Kris terjebak dengan mata itu. Mata yang mengunci perhatiannya.

"Lay…" lelaki itu menjabat tangan Kris. Sejak itu, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mulai berubah dalam dirinya.

-THE END-


End file.
